


More than a dumb slut

by MonsterTruckToadette



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTruckToadette/pseuds/MonsterTruckToadette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Image by<br/>http://kaineiribas.deviantart.com/art/Martha-Masters-200076935</p></blockquote>





	More than a dumb slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah/gifts).



"So, are you sure you still want to do this?" Chase unlocks his front  
door, and gestures inside.

Masters nods, and walks into the room. "Yes. I started learning  
medicine because I wanted to learn how people worked. And this is one  
area of my education that is still sorely lacking. Who better to  
teach me than someone as experienced as yourself!"

"I still think I should be offended by that," Chase mutters, and locks  
the door behind him.

"No, no! It's a good thing I promise."

"Yes, well." Chase undoes his tie, takes off his jacket and places it  
on the chair behind him. He catches Masters looking at the photos on  
his mantle piece.

"What?" he asks self-consciously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I just don't get to see the  
inside of others people's houses very often. Well, not till recently  
I guess... Do you bring many of your girls here?"

"No, and I'm starting to remember why. Look, do you want me to get  
you a drink or something?"

"Um, sure." Masters sits down on the couch, hands perfectly arranged  
in her lap.

Chase brings her a drink, and sits down on the couch next to her. "So  
you've really had no other chances to... explore before now? I mean,  
a girl that looks like you has to have had offers."

Masters blinks at him, and tilts her head. "Well, maybe. But none  
that I've recognized as such. Wait, what do you mean a girl that  
looks like me?"

"What? You're gorgeous! I mean, why did you think I went along with this?"

"I thought you were just doing a favour for a colleague. Or that it  
would be good for your ego or something."

"You think if Taub or Foreman asked for this 'favour' I would go along with it?"

"Well, I don't know if your preferences lie that way." Masters teases.

"They don't!" Masters just smiles and sips her drink. "They don't!"

"Well you have to admit, you are one of the more... feminine members  
of our team."

"Is that so? How come I'm the one you picked for your little project then?"

"Well, you are also the most handsome."

"Ha! So now you find me attractive too."

"I never said that I didn't. Although handsome is not necessarily the  
same as attractive."

"It's not?"

"No, handsome is an objective statement about aesthetic appeal.  
\- Show quoted text -  
Attraction is a series of chemical impulses telling your brain and  
reproductive system that you desire someone."

Chase moves a little closer on the couch. "And you desire me, do  
you?" he asks, his voice low.

Masters nods. Chase puts his drink down on the coffee table, and  
leans forward to kiss her. She is hesitant at first, then starts to  
kiss him back tentatively. Chase takes her drink from her hand and  
places it beside his on the coffee table. Then he draws her closer  
and kisses her deeper. As she seems to grow more confident and  
comfortable, chase moves his hands down to her chest and starts  
unbuttoning her blouse. Masters stops kissing him and looks down.

"Is this ok?" Chase stops unbuttoning.

Masters nods, swallows, and says, "Yes." She doesn't move to kiss him  
again, just silently stares as Chase continues unbuttoning. She helps  
by wriggling her arms as he pulls the shirt off behind her. He unhooks  
her bra and removes it as well, leaving her sitting topless on the  
couch. She looks awkward and out of place, sitting half naked on the  
couch, her smooth white flesh a contrast to the brown skirt,  
pantyhose, and shoes she still wears.

Chase leans in to kiss her, but she no longer returns his kisses with  
passion, so instead he pulls back. His eyes locked with Masters', he  
lowers his head to her breast and gently touches his tongue to her  
nipple. She gasps. He licks her again, then takes the whole nipple in  
his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, then sucking on it gently.

Masters closes her eyes and leans back against the sound, small moans  
coming from the back of her throat. Still teasing her nipple, Chase  
cups her other breast with his hand, then runs it along her belly and  
down just below the hem of her skirt. Masters opens her eyes and sits  
forward a little. Staring at him again.

"If you think that was good, wait until you see what else I can do  
with my mouth."

Masters nods, so Chase takes off her shoes, and helps her off with her  
remaining clothing, and then gently positions her on the couch,  
kneeling on the floor between her legs. He can smell her wetness even  
as the moves his head closer to her. He takes a deep breath in through  
his nose, and then gently opens her lips with his fingers. He runs his  
tongue down the length of her, and she stops staring intently at him,  
relaxing herself back against the cushions. He explores her with his  
tongue, running it around her opening, playing with the small folds of  
flesh, before finally using it to gently flick at her clit. As her  
breathing quickens, he focuses more and more attention on it. She  
moans louder, little sobs that are almost like crying. Chase runs his  
hand along her inner thigh, and then gently inserts two fingers into  
her wetness.

Masters lets out a scream. Startled, Chase pulls away but Masters  
flails her arms at his head in an attempt to push his head back down  
and make him continue. He takes the screams to be a good sign, and he  
moves his fingers back and forth while still licking furiously at her  
clit. Masters' hands clutch at the sofa cover as her screams grow in  
intensity. Chase begins to wonder if his neighbours might suspect foul  
play, when at last her hands grow limp.

"Oh my god!"

Chase stops, "What? Did you...."

Masters sits forward and looks at him. "Oh my god. I had no idea! I....."

Chase sits back on his heels and looks up at her contentedly. "So,  
did we learn something today?"

**Author's Note:**

> Image by  
> http://kaineiribas.deviantart.com/art/Martha-Masters-200076935


End file.
